The Fox and the Wolf/Transcript
: LYDIA: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: Why are you putting him in here? : STILINSKI: I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife's... and it terrifies me. : STILES: This is him... : MALIA: The Nogitsune? : MALIA: Recognize them? : STILES: One of them. ( ) : VOID STILES: The Nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife, and pain... ( ) : NOSHIKO: You know me. : NOSHIKO: If the Oni can't defeat you, I know someone who will. ( ) FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, POST-RIOT : MERRICK: There's an answer, I swear! Come on, just try. "What gets broken without being held?" : HAYES: I don't care. : MERRICK: A promise! Get it? : HAYES: No, I don't. It's stupid. It's not funny. None of this is funny. : MERRICK: "What has teeth but doesn't bite?" : HAYES: Will you shut up already? : MERRICK: Come on, this one's good! "What has teeth but doesn't bite?" : MERRICK: A comb! : HAYES: These jokes are stupid. : MERRICK: They're not jokes, idiot-- they're riddles. My girl back home loves them. : MERRICK: "What has a neck but no head?" : HAYES: Your mother. : MERRICK: A bottle. : MERRICK: What the hell? : NOGITSUNE: "What has a neck but no head?" END FLASHBACK TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : VOID STILES: Coming in on a Saturday? That's dedication. : VOID STILES: Where is she hiding them? : KEN: I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about... : VOID STILES: Her little knives. Daggers. I know what they are: physical representation of her tails... however the hell that works... : KEN: Maybe you'd like to do some reading on it? I can direct you to the section on Japanese myth in the library. : VOID STILES: No... No, I'd like to talk to you. : VOID STILES: The older the tail, the stronger the Oni... Am I right? : VOID STILES: I know there's one left. I know it's the strongest. : KEN: Unfortunately, I don't know what you're referring to... : VOID STILES: You'll talk... : VOID STILES: They always talk. MCCALL HOUSE : KIRA: This looks just like me. This has to be my grandmother. : SCOTT: You remember, I told you about Malia? She's the last one who saw Stiles at Eichen House. This picture, and this-- : SCOTT: They found it with a body buried in a wall. The same backwards "5" that the Oni put on us was on the wall. It sounds like it all goes back to your family-- your grandmother, your mom... : SCOTT: What is it? : KIRA: My dad. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOSHIKO: Kira, did you bring it? : KIRA: You going to tell me what "it" is? : NOSHIKO: Reishi. : KIRA: incredulously You're not seriously giving Dad magic mushrooms??? : NOSHIKO: Are you okay? : SCOTT: Stiles did this? : NOSHIKO: nodding He wanted the last kaiken. : NOSHIKO: I've kept this near me ever since your friend disappeared. : KIRA: Mom, you need to talk to us-- about everything. : NOSHIKO: Where did you get this? : KIRA: Is it Grandma? : NOSHIKO: No... It's me. FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, PRE-RIOT : MERRICK: Hayes, a little help here? : MERRICK: Hayes! : RHYS: Merrick, what did you say the count was? : MERRICK: Five. Five crates apples. : RHYS: ...There's only three left here. : MERRICK: impatiently Okay... four crates apples. : MERRIC: Hayes, come on! END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: If that's you, then you'd have to be, like, ninety years old... : NOSHIKO: Closer to nine hundred. : KIRA: overwhelmed Okay. Sure. Why not? : KIRA: Dad, how old are you? : KEN: Forty-three. But, I've been told I look mid-thirties... : NOSHIKO: The blade shattered the last time it was used. : KIRA: When was that? : NOSHIKO: 1943... Against a Nogitsune. : SCOTT: All this-- it's all happened before, hasn't it? : NOSHIKO: Yes. : KEN: "Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it." : KIRA: Where did it come from? : NOSHIKO: It was an internment camp during World War II... In Oak Creek, not far from here. : SCOTT: Hold on-- you told Allison and Isaac that there was no internment camp at Oak Creek. : KEN: Allison's family has a certain history of violence. I didn't know if she could be trusted. : KEN: There was a camp, yes... But all the records were erased. : NOSHIKO: They covered it up. : KEN: When I was a grad student, my passion project-- actually more like an obsession-- was trying to dig up the truth on Oak Creek. : KEN: It's how I met your mother, Kira. : KIRA: So, where did the Nogitsune come from? : NOSHIKO: Isn't it obvious, yet? : NOSHIKO: It came from me. FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, PRE-RIOT : RINKO: Guys, keep your voices down. There's plenty for everyone... But, if the MP's hear, no one gets anything. : NOSHIKO: Michio... : RINKO: A baseball, Noshiko? Did you manage to steal any firecrackers? A machine gun, maybe? : NOSHIKO: sighing I can feel your glare on the back of my head, Satomi. : SATOMI: You take too frequently... And you take too much. : NOSHIKO: Should I give some back? : NOSHIKO: I know you get migraines at least once a moon. : SATOMI: curtly I prefer to suffer. : SATOMI: I know what you think of me, Noshiko. You think I am weak because I follow the rules. You think the rules are for the obedience of fools and cowards. : SATOMI: The young Fox always knows the rules so she can break them. The older, wiser animal... learns the exceptions to the rules. : RINKO: Listen, you two-- all we have to do is stay quiet. : MICHIO'S FATHER: Michio, get back! : MP: What the hell was that? : RINKO: The MPs are coming. : RHYS: Somebody lose something? : MERRICK: There were supplies stolen off the truck last night. Anybody here got any ideas what happened? : RHYS: Merrick-- : MERRICK: Just doing my patriotic duty, Corporal. : RHYS: I want that window fixed. There'll be an inspection in the morning. We better not find anything that shouldn't be here. : HAYES: appalled We're not gonna look now? : RHYS: Inspection in the morning, Private. This is a relocation center, not a prison. : MERRICK: You can call it a summer camp, if it makes you feel better... : MERRICK: Sir. : SATOMI: Maita mono o karitorimasu. Or, as the Americans say... "You reap what you sow." END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOSHIKO: Kira, I need your help on this. There isn't much time, and this is something that needs to be done in the daylight. : KIRA: Not until you tell us everything. : KEN: Tell them, Noshiko-- tell them what they need to know. : NOSHIKO: Foxes and Wolves tend not to get along, and not just in fables and stories. : KEN: But allies, however unlikely, should be welcomed-- especially in times of war. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: Sorry, but I can't let you walk out with this. It's way above the legal voltage limit. : ARGENT: I only use it for hunting... gives Argent a hilariously exasperated look at this comment, and Argent can't help but roll his eyes in response. Parrish does not seem to be persuaded by his argument either : PARRISH: Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you could use it to jump-start a 747... : ARGENT: This property belongs to me, and the charges were dropped. : ARGENT: Although, I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that. : STILINSKI: I am. : STILINSKI: I'll take care of this, Parrish. : PARRISH: Stilinski, I'm not kidding-- this thing's a few watts from being a lightsaber. : STILINSKI: I said I'll take care of it. : STILINSKI: The specialist I saw in LA told me the thing that every doctor says when he's trying to avoid a lawsuit-- "We can't say for sure." And then, I spoke with Melissa. : STILINSKI: These are brain scans-- my wife's, and Stiles'. I knew they were similar, but those are the same. Exactly the same. : DEREK: And I'm guessing this isn't possible? : STILINSKI: Not even remotely. : ARGENT: So, the trickster is still playing tricks. : DEREK: But why this trick? : STILINSKI: When I was in the Army, an officer told me, "If you want to defeat your enemy, you don't take away their courage-- you take away their hope." : ARGENT: You don't look like a man who gives up hope easily. : STILINSKI: But Stiles might. : STILINSKI: If this thing inside him... if it's using his mother's disease as some sort of psychological trick, then this isn't just a fight for his body. It's also a fight for his mind. Right? : ARGENT: You know, he's left people severely injured. : DEREK: ...And others severely dead. : STILINSKI: That's why I need the two of you. : STILINSKI: I need people who are experienced in this kind of thing. I need you to help me stop him. : ARGENT: And by stop him, you mean trap him. FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, PRE-RIOT : NOSHIKO: Why do I like you when you're acting tough? : RHYS: Maybe because you want me to be a fighter. : NOSHIKO: No, I like my handsome medic. : RHYS: Don't like him too much. Your handsome medic is getting worried-- I think you need to ease up on all the stuff you're taking off the truck, Noshiko. Especially medical supplies. People are starting to notice. : NOSHIKO: So what if they notice? : RHYS: Tsukidete iru kui ga uta remasu. : NOSHIKO: You're quoting Japanese proverbs to me? : RHYS: "The stake that sticks out gets hammered down." It's a good proverb! : RHYS: You know they're gonna come in and just confiscate everything, right? They'll punish everyone and get them to turn you in. That's how they do it in the Army. : NOSHIKO: Okay, I get it. And, if missing a few bottles of aspirin is that bad, I'll bring them back. : RHYS: Let me help! I can get stuff, too. I can be pretty sly, myself... : NOSHIKO: Oh, my God! Is that chocolate? : RHYS: I thought you liked it when I'm tough? : NOSHIKO: I like chocolate, more. END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KIRA: irritably Okay, stop. Just stop! We don't want to hear your Casablanca story-- we wanna know how to save Stiles! : NOSHIKO: I'm trying to tell you-- : SCOTT: You're trying to stall. When the sun goes down, the Oni are gonna come after him again, aren't they? : NOSHIKO: Your friend's gone, Scott. : SCOTT: I don't think you know that for sure. : SCOTT: You brought the Oni-- can you call them off? : KIRA: It's not his fault. : NOSHIKO: Stiles may be your best friend... He might be like a brother to you... But he is Nogitsune now. He is void. : SCOTT: Can you call them off? : NOSHIKO: When you hear the rest of the story, you won't want me to. ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: This is everything non-lethal I could find... : ARGENT: Take all of it. : STILES: What's the plan, here? : ARGENT: Our best shot right now is for Derek to try to pick up Stiles' scent at Eichen House-- especially if he went through something stressful there. : STILINSKI: Should all four of us be going to the same place? : ARGENT: Where else has Stiles been showing up? :ALLISON: School... the hospital... :DEREK: Okay, hold on-- we did this already. He disappeared, we started looking for him... then walked right into a trap at the hospital. : ARGENT: ...He's getting us to repeat the same moves. : ALLISON: So, what do we do? Wait for him to come to us? : DEREK: We can't. Not if the Oni find him when the sun goes down. : STILINSKI: Scott's working on that right now with Kira. : ARGENT: That's the problem-- we're all trying to outfox the Fox. : STILINSKI: Listen... I'll understand if anyone wants to back out. : DEREK: scoffing I won't be the first Wolf to run from a Fox. : ARGENT: Apparently, I'm carrying a lightsaber... : ALLISON: Dad, you and Derek hit Eichen House. Sheriff, it's you and me in the hospital. We all meet in the school. : DEREK: ...Making sure you have a few lethal options, just in case? : ARGENT: I like to prepare for the worst. FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, PRE-RIOT : NOSHIKO: voiceover Rhys and I found ways to see each other. Sometimes at the barracks... sometimes in the bunkers where they parked military vehicles. He was being transferred to North Africa in a few weeks. I was teaching him some French... : RHYS: struggling Coup de footuh. Coup de foodray--'' : NOSHIKO: ''Foudre. It's an "ah" sound. : RHYS: slowly Coup de foudre. : NOSHIKO: Not bad! It's an idiom... But the literal translation is "bolt of lightning." : RHYS: smiling Embrasse-moi. : NOSHIKO: I don't remember teaching you that... : RHYS: That one's self-taught. I figured it might come in handy. So, embrasse-moi. Kiss me. : NOSHIKO: voiceover We watched Merrick and Hayes talking with the camp doctor. They were whispering, talking quickly... END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KEN: Noshiko... : KIRA: Mom, what are you doing? : KIRA: How did you do that? : NOSHIKO: It's one of our talents-- something you'll learn, Kira. You should've noticed by now that you never get sick. Ever. You'll never experience something as simple as a common cold. Something as bad as the flu. Or something like... FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, PRE-RIOT : DR. LISTON: Pneumonia. Same as the others. : NOSHIKO: Rinko... : RINKO: I'm okay. It's not that bad. : RHYS: Everyone's coming down with pneumonia, and we are all out of M&B. : NOSHIKO: M&B? : RHYS: May and Baker Pharmaceuticals. It's sulfadiazine. : NOSHIKO: I saw those boxes... : RHYS: What do you mean, boxes? We only got one. : NOSHIKO: There were three. I know I took a bunch of stuff off that truck, but I didn't take any M&B. : NOSHIKO: voiceover Rhys checked his log... But, we already knew what was happening. Dr. Liston was using Merrick and Hayes to sell medicine on the black market. : MICHIO'S FATHER: Michio? Michio? Michio! : RINKO: Listen. Listen! : RINKO: All we have to do is go to the administration and issue a formal complaint. : MICHIO'S FATHER: You want to talk to them? Let's talk to them-- let's tell them how one of their doctors has been stealing medication and selling it on the black market! : RINKO: They'll listen. They have to. : MICHIO'S FATHER: I'm sure they will. They'll nod their heads with their condescending smiles. They'll say, "A new shipment is on its way." "Any day now!" While today... Today, my son is dead. : RINKO: I know how you feel-- : MICHIO'S FATHER: interrupting No, Rinko-- I know how you feel. You feel sick. I'm going to bury you next to Michio. : SATOMI: You want to know what I think? You won't even get a condescending smile. They won't listen to us. Why should they? : MICHIO'S FATHER: I have a way to make them listen. : NOSHIKO: voiceover I had realized the mistake I had made by speaking too soon. I wasn't helping anyone-- I was inciting a riot. : RHYS: Stop! Stop! : RHYS: Put your guns away! Put 'em away! : INTERNEE: We want the doctor! : DR. LISTON: These people, if they manage to drag me out of this car, do you know what's going to happen? : DR. LISTON: They are going to put a noose around my neck! And maybe they'll be polite enough to ask me if I have any last words. You know what those last words are gonna be? "I had help." : DR. LISTON: So, maybe we throw you out there now and provide a little distraction, huh? : DR. LISTON: They've got a few pipes, some rocks and sticks... You've got guns. Now, go out there and shoot something! : DR. LISTON: Do it! : NOSHIKO: voiceover I yelled for them to stop. But so many people were sick... and so many were ''dying... '' : NOSHIKO: voiceover I'd never seen anger like that. It was a living, breathing thing. : MERRICK: Get back! Back! : MERRICK: Get back! Get back! : NOSHIKO: voiceover Now I knew why Satomi was always trying to keep quiet. Why she got migraines once a month, and why she was always at the game of ''Go-- it kept her calm.'' END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: stunned She was bitten. : NOSHIKO: Bitten Werewolves have a harder time suppressing their anger. One unexpected flare-up, and they could lose all control. FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, MID-RIOT : RHYS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILINSKI: sighing You know what? I don't know how you guys do it. You're all so strong. You're fearless. Hell, you even manage to keep your grades up... : ALLISON: glumly I am... failing Econ... : STILINSKI: sighing Is that Coach's class? : STILINSKI: Well, I'll have a talk with him. : STILINSKI: Hey, you okay? : ALLISON: tearfully I'm not... fearless... I'm terri-terrified. I'm always terrified. I... I act like I know what I'm doing, but I don't. I don't know if Isaac is dying right now... I don't know if I made a mistake with Scott... I don't know what my dad is thinking... I don't know if we should trust Derek... I don't know... : ALLISON: I don't know anything... : STILINSKI: You know what's funny? : STILINSKI: You sound just like a cop. : STILINSKI: Hey... You're gonna be okay. : ALLISON: Okay. : ALLISON: What's that? : STILINSKI: Someone's breaking into my house... : STILINSKI: After Stiles started sleepwalking, I had some safety precautions put in-- motion sensors, cameras... : ALLISON: Is that his room? FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, MID-RIOT : NOSHIKO: voiceover The gunfire nearly killed me. I don't know how many bullets made their way into my body, but I fought every one of them... : NOSHIKO: voiceover It left my body so weak, my heartbeat so slow, it appeared as though I was dead... But, even then... I was still better off than Rhys... : NOSHIKO: voiceover His screams could be heard throughout Eichen House... Echoing through every room, every hallway... He died in agony... The doctor, it seems, had also sold the morphine... : NOSHIKO: voiceover Merrick and Hayes were given the task of getting rid of all the bodies, both American and Japanese-American. They were transferring Dr. Liston out as well, stationing him somewhere else. : NOSHIKO: voiceover They were covering it up-- the doctor, Merrick, Hayes, and all of the others. They were gonna get away with murder! : NOSHIKO: voiceover By chance, I guess, Rhys' body had been put next to mine... I wanted the soldiers and the administration of the camp to be punished for their crimes... But, I knew the clock was ticking. I was going to lose my chance. They were going to burn me with the others. I couldn't fight back with my body weakened and still healing. I could barely move. I was going to die. : NOSHIKO: voiceover With time slipping through my fingers, I knew I was making a terrible decision... But, I could not die knowing that they would get away... So, I called out to our ancestors for ''kitsune-tsuki, possession by a Fox spirit... For a powerful Nogitsune, one that feeds off chaos, strife, and pain, to take control of my weakened body, imbue it with power and use it as a weapon.'' END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOSHIKO: But, calling on a trickster is a dangerous thing... They can have a very dark sense of humor... Because, while the Nogitsune did come to possession someone... FLASHBACK- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, POST-RIOT : NOSHIKO: voiceover ...It wasn't me. : MERRICK: What the hell? END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: What happened? : NOSHIKO: My body was beginning to heal... and I managed to pull myself up from the ground. But, it was too late... FLASHBACK- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, POST-RIOT : NOSHIKO: Rhys! Rhys, stop! : NOSHIKO: Rhys! : NOSHIKO: RHYS! END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: What did it do? : NOSHIKO: It brought chaos, strife, and more pain than you can imagine... PRESENT DAY-- BHHS / FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, POST-RIOT FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943 : NOSHIKO: voiceover I had to find him. I had to stop him. END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY-- BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOSHIKO: Kira, hurry. Night is coming. FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, POST-RIOT END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY-- BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOSHIKO: Coup de foudre. The literal translation is "a bolt of lightning." In French, it can also mean, "love at first sight." : NOSHIKO: But, a bolt of lightning happens to be exactly what we need right now. : KIRA: For what? : NOSHIKO: Excising the Nogitsune from Rhys' body shattered the katana... But you can put it back together : KIRA: Why don't you just do it yourself? : NOSHIKO: Because I'm not a Thunder Kitsune. : NOSHIKO: Do you trust me? : KIRA: I just found out you're nine hundred years old-- I don't think I'm ever gonna trust you again. : NOSHIKO: Trust me on this. STILINSKI HOUSE : ARGENT: What is all this? What are these sticky notes for? : STILINSKI: This is what Stiles used to try and explain to me about... all of you. : ALLISON: Well, maybe it's a message from Stiles-- the real Stiles. : DEREK: Do you think there's any reason my name's on the king? : STILINSKI: Well, you're heavily guarded... Though, I guess the alarming detail is that you're one move from being in checkmate. : ARGENT: It's not a message from Stiles-- it's a threat from the Nogitsune. : ALLISON: He's at the loft. That's what he's trying to tell us. And he wants us to come there. : DEREK: Night's falling... : ARGENT: This couldn't sound any more like a trap. : STILINSKI: I don't think it is... : ARGENT: I think your opinion might be slightly biased, Sheriff... : STILINSKI: Hear me out! What we're dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive-- no rhyme or reason, right? :ARGENT: Meaning what? : STILINSKI: Our enemy is not a killer... It's a trickster. The killing is just a by-product. : DEREK: If you're trying to say it won't kill us, I'm not feeling too confident about that... : STILINSKI: It won't. It wants irony. It wants to play a trick-- it wants a joke. All we need to do is come up with a new punchline. : ARGENT: The sun is setting, Sheriff... What do you have in mind? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOSHIKO: Go ahead. It's yours now. : KIRA: What if I don't want it? : NOSHIKO: grimly You need it. : NOSHIKO: You see? It gives you balance. : NOSHIKO: My power is yours now, Kira. If the Oni cannot stop Stiles, you have to, the same as I did... : NOSHIKO: And maybe seek out a wolf to help you... : SCOTT: You didn't tell us anything. : NOSHIKO: You want to save Stiles? Kill him. : SCOTT: You agree with this? : KEN: Sometimes, history does repeat itself, Scott. : SCOTT: Only if you don't learn! : KEN: But sometimes, even then, fate conspires against you. : SCOTT: determined Theres a way to save him. There has to be. : NOSHIKO: Kira... : NOSHIKO: I'll take it somewhere safe. : KEN: That's not what I'm worried about-- : KEN: History has not done well with making children into killers. : NOSHIKO: These children played their part in it long before we came back to Beacon Hills. FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, 1943, POST-RIOT : NOSHIKO: voiceover I buried the jar deep within the roots of the Nemeton... END FLASHBACK FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC, 2011 : NOSHIKO: voiceover It was ''their sacrifice that brought it's power back...'' : NOSHIKO: voiceover They let the demon out of its cage. END FLASHBACK DEREK'S LOFT : VOID STILES: Hi, Dad... END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B Category:Unfinished Transcripts